User blog:MilitaryBrat/75th Ranger Regiment VS 3 Commando Brigade
The 75th Ranger regiment............One of the Special Operations Forces of the US Army. VS The 3 Commando Brigade............The Commando brigade of Royal Marines. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!?!???!!?!?!?!?!? 75th Ranger Regiment: The 75th Ranger Regiment has its roots in Revolutionary Rangers. But the modern Army Rangers were not formed until World War 2. They gained fame with the Normandy invasion on June 6th, 1944 and also gained a nickname from the Italians. The Italians called them Black Death. Today the 75th Ranger Regiment is deployed to Afghanistan. Weapons: SR-25.jpg|SR-25 Sniper Rifle M4A1Carbine.jpg|M4A1 Carbine Mossberg500AMarinerStd.jpg|Mossberg 500 Shotgun BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta M9 TacticalKnife.jpg|Tactical Knife 3 Commando Brigade: The 3 Commando Brigade was originally founded in 1942 and was a combo of British Commandoes and Royal Marines. After the end of the war it became a Royal Marine only brigade. Today however it's a combination of Commandoes and Marines. And, like the 75th Ranger Regiment, they are deployed to Afghanistan today. Accuracy International Arctic Warfare - Psg 90.jpg|Accuracy International Arctic Warfare SA80.jpg|SA80 185px-FABARMSAT8.jpg|Fabarm SAT-8 Sig Sauer P226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 185px-Fsknife.jpg|Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting knife Operational Experience: 75th Rangers/3 Commando 93/89 The Rangers get this because while they have roots in Colonial Rangers, they weren't reactivated again until the 1940's, where the 3 Commando Brigade was formed. Training: 88/91 The Rangers, while they have great training, are only trained in land warfare. The 3 Commando Brigade however, being composed of Royal Marines are trained in land, air, and sea. Tactics: 81/79 The Royal Marines, while they have better training are beat by the Ranger's tactics. Ranger school teaches high quality tactics, that history has shown are quite effective in routing and defeating the enemy. Marksmanship: 86/90 To become a Royal Marine, you must be an absolute excellent shot. the standards for marksmanship are not quite as strict as they are for the Royal Marines. *Battle will take place in Afghanistan, where both groups will mistake the other group for the enemy. *Voting ends January 17th, 2013 at 11:59 PM. Battle: It's a dark night in the mountains of Afghanistan. There are five US Army Rangers on a patrol in the dark, there names and ranks are 1st Lieutenant Cole, Sergeant First Class Wilder, Specialists Dobson and Robinson, and PFC Bloomfield. The five men are keeping quiet, no easy task in these mounbtains, where each step displaces tiny pebbles which cascade down the mountain slope. But Specialist Robinson decides to voice concerns he has. "Hey Lieutenant," Specialist Robinson says. "Yes, Specialist?" Lieutenant Cole answers. "Why the f**k does Bloomfield have the sniper rifle?" "He asked for it, Robinson." Lieutenant Cole said. "And besides, he's the best shot out of all of us." "C'mon Robinson, I thought you were happy with your shotgun." Specialist Dobson said. "I am, but I'm having second guesses about it." Specialist Robinson replied. "You asked for the shotgun Robinson," said Wilder "Now f*****g live with it." About a half a klick away from the Rangers' position, a squad of Royal Marines led by Captain Grey was also making a patrol through the Afghan mountains at night. His men, Colour Sergeant Harrison, Corporal Morgan and Lance Corporals Nolan and Clarke are following closely. They too are also having trouble keeping quiet not because of pebbles, but because of mud. The area just hosted a rainstorm and the mud is squelching under there boots in loud, audible sounds. Colour Sergeant Harrison tells the others something. "When we get can, we need to stop and plan out a new route. With this one, even bin laden can hear us walking through this mud." "You're right Harrison." Captain Grey said. "But not now, we need to concentrate on getting over this mountain." "Captain," Lance Corporal Clarke started, "What are we doing out here again?" "I've explained it to you enough times Clarke. Someone who was listening tell him." "Look Clarke, " Corporal Morgan started, as they came up on the top of the mountain "we're here to.....Why'd you stop Nolan?" Lance Corporal Nolan was looking at five figures on the other side of a valley. "Captain, there appears to be five insurgents over there." "Maybe so Nolan. Take a look through your scope to tell for sure." Lance Corporal Nolan went down on his stomach, into a prone position. He looked through his scope to see five figures. He can't see there uniforms, helmets, or anything else but there faces. "I think they might be Taliban, sir." Lance Corporal Nolan says. "Taliban?" Colour Sergeant Harrison says. He looks through his binoculars. "It's too dark to tell, you have night vision on right?" "I do, but it's faulty at the moment, so the picture is a bit dim." Lance Corporal Nolan says. On the other side of the valley, Lieutenant Cole has spotted the Royal Marines as well. He studies them while PFC Bloomfield takes a look through his sniper rifle. Unfortunately for him, his night vision is also faulty at the moment so his picture is dim as well. "What do you think we should do Wilder?" Cole asked Sergeant First Class Wilder. As the senior NCO, he'd have the most experience out of all of them. Sergeant First Class Wilder says, "Bloomfield, fire a warning shot first." "Alright Sergeant." Bloomfield takes aim with his SR-25 Sniper rifle, and squeezes off a shot. The Royal Marines see the muzzle flash, and the shot impacts off a side of the mountain. "They've opened fire on us, Captain" Lance Corporal Clarke said. "Then fire back Clarke." Captain Grey said calmly. Lance Corporal Nolan took careful aim with his AAW and spotted a target, he fired and down went Specialist Robinson. Rangers: Cole, Wilder, Dobson, Bloomfield Royal Marines: Grey, Harrison, Morgan, Nolan, Clarke "Robinson," PFC Bloomfield started "It's too late for Robinson," Lieutenant Cole said "get on your sniper rifle and kill those basterds." PFC Bloomfield looked through his scope, and fireda shot. He hit the sniper directly through the scope, killing him. Rangers: Cole, Wilder, Dobson, Bloomfield Royal Marines: Grey, Harrison, Morgan, Clarke "This sniper has skills." Colour Sergeant Harrison said. We need to force them down into this valley if we're going to have a chance at getting out of this alive. The four remaining men charged down into the valley. "Bloomfield, we're staying here. These men have given up there high ground." Lieutenant Cole said. "True, they have. but they could be expecting us to stay here and then sneak up on us in the dark." Sergeant First Class Wilder said. "Good point Wilder, you, Dobson, and I will go down there while you cover us Bloomfield." Lieutenant Cole said. The valley was an area filled with rocks, bushes, and the occasional tree. The 4 Royal Marines moved covertly from cover to cover. The 3 Rangers were doing the same. Lieutenant Cole spotted the Royal Marines and signaled to his men. This gave the signal for the man at the end to fire. Specialist Dobson took careful aim with his M4 and sighted in on Colour Sergeant Harrison. He fires a shot and hits him directly in the forehead. Rangers: Cole, Wilder, Dobson, Bloomfield Royal Marines: Grey, Morgan, Clarke This in turn caused the Royal Marines to open fire. They fire with there SA80's and fabarms but only manage to wound Specialist Dobson as he was crawling back to cover. Lieutenant Cole responds with a shotgun blast that clips Captain Grey's left hand. Lance Corporal Clarke notices the sniper on the ridge and sneaks over to him. He's armed with his SA80 and sneaks up for a kill but PFC Bloomfield hears him and attempts to pull out his Beretta in time but is too late and is shot dead by Lance Corporal Clarke. Rangers: Cole, Wilder, Dobson Royal Marines: Grey, Morgan, Clarke Lance Corporal Clarke comes down the mountain the same way the Rangers came down and sees the fire fight still continuing. He runs towards Lieutenant Cole, attempting to kill him but he is spotted by Sergeant First Class Wilder. "Lieutenant watch out." Sergeant First Class Wilder says as he shoots Lance Corporal Clarke with his M4. Rangers: Cole, Wilder, Dobson Royal Marines: Grey, Morgan "Thanks Sergeant," Lieutenant Cole said, but Sergeant First Class Wilder's moment of help costs him his life as Corporal Morgan shoots him with his Fabarm. Rangers: Cole, Dobson Royal Marines: Grey, Morgan Specialist Dobson, now weakened by the shotgun blast to his leg can barely hold his M4, he takes out his Beretta and attempts to find a target. He sees Captain Grey, who he shoots at, the bullet finding his right foot. Captain Grey, finds where the shot came from and kills Specialist Dobson with his SA80. Rangers: Cole Royal Marines: Grey, Morgan Lieutenant Cole is now alone against the two Royal Marines. He acts as if he's been shot and waits for them to come close. They walk by him. He grabs his mossberg and shoots Corporal Grey in the neck with it. Captain Grey then jumps behind a rock. Rangers: Cole Royal Marines: Grey Lieutenant Cole is now out of shotgun ammo, he pulls out his Beretta and tactical knife, Captain Grey, limping now pulls out his P226 and knife. The two men exchange pistol fire and reload occasionally. Lieutenant Cole fires his last shot and tries again, but is met with a click of an empty chamber. He scrambles to find another magazine but can't. He looks on the bodies of his men and comes up empty. By this time Captain Grey is at him and attempts a shot but has his Sig knocked out of his hands by Lieutenant Cole. Grey, even wounded can still fight. He attempts a stab with his knife, but is blocked by a punch from Lieutenant Cole. Captain Grey then kicks Lieutenant Cole's feet out from under him, knocking him on his back. Captain Grey takes this opportunity to slice Lieutenant Cole's throat. Rangers: Royal Marines: Grey Captain Grey finds his squad's radio and starts to radio in for an extract for him and the bodies of his men:" yes kilo 136, this is blackbird, I need an extract. The mission has turned bad." Weapon statistics: Rangers/Royal Marines SR-25 vs AIAW 45%/55% M4 vs SA80 50%/50% Mossberg vs Fabarm 32%/68% Beretta vs Sig Sauer P226 49%/51% Tactical Knife vs Fairbane Sykes fighting knife 57%/43% Category:Blog posts